Onde Mora o Coração
by Alex Cold
Summary: UA - A vida de Oliver não vai bem como tinha planejado. Ao invés de uma estrela do futebol havia se tornado policial e agora estava sendo obrigado a se afastar graças a um acidente.
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Onde Mora o Coração

**Casal:** Oliver/Percy

**Resumo:**

A vida de Oliver não vai bem como tinha planejado. Ao invés de uma estrela do futebol havia se tornado policial e agora estava sendo obrigado a se afastar graças a um acidente. Decidido a sentir pena de si mesmo, compra uma casa caindo aos pedaços no subúrbio e encontra muito mais do que imaginou.

**Classificação:** M

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence.

**Atenção:** Universo Alternativo. Slash.

* * *

><p>"Parado, mas ainda me movendo.<p>

Deitado, mas sem descansar.

Respirando, sufocando.

Todo tempo estou debatendo."

* * *

><p>Viu as meninas assim que entrou na rua. Não que ele tivesse algum tipo de supervisão ou elas estivessem vestidas de forma chamativa, mas era meio impossível ignorar todo aquele cabelo vermelho. Era quase como voltar a escola, não via pessoas tão ruivas desde Hogwarts. Sorriu ao lembrar que naquela época costumava achar que todos os ruivos eram Weasleys. Claro que hoje em dia sabia que nem todos os ruivos do mundo eram membros da família Weasley... Embora muitos fossem.<p>

Ficou um pouco surpreso ao notar que elas estavam consertando uma bicicleta no gramado de sua nova casa, mas imaginou que fossem crianças da vizinhança. O táxi parou na entrada da garagem e ele desceu com dificuldade, ainda não tinha se acostumado com as muletas e em momentos como aquele sentia vontade de joga-las longe. Quando finalmente venceu a batalha, fechou a porta do carro e contou até cinco antes de tomar coragem de começar a andar até o porta-malas para ajudar o motorista. Sabia que se arrependeria de ter recusado a ajuda de Angelina e Katie. Na hora havia feito sentido, seu orgulho masculino tinha acordado esperneando diante da ideia de seus novos vizinhos o verem sendo ajudado por duas mulheres. Como se já não bastassem as muletas. Mas uma hora e meia num espaço apertado, não tinha feito muito bem a sua perna operada. Podia até ouvir a voz reprovadora de sua mãe o chamando de louco. Só queria entrar em casa, tomar o remédio para dor, se jogar na cama e dormir até o dia seguinte.

-Oi.-uma voz alegre o saudou. -Você é o nosso novo vizinho?

Uma das meninas estava parada bem ao seu lado e olhava para sua perna engessada com interesse. Um pequeno sorriso enfeitava o rostinho sardento e incríveis olhos azuis pareciam ainda maiores graças as lentes dos óculos que teimava em escorregar por seu narizinho. Seus cabelos eram finos e estavam cortados um pouco acima dos ombros, eram mais cor de cobre do que vermelhos. Oliver teve que sorrir. Gostava de crianças, costumava achar que seria pai de um pequeno time de futebol e em um certo momento da vida tinha chegado a pensar em nomes para eles. Mas como todos os seus planos, aquele também tinha ido por água a baixo.

-Uhum, eu sou o Oliver. Oliver Wood.-encostou uma das muletas no carro e estendeu a mão para a menina.

Ela pensou um pouco antes de apertar seus dedos com firmeza surpreendente. Oliver notou a outra garota observando tudo de perto. Parecia uma versão mais velha da menininha que estava falando com ele, embora tivesse algumas diferenças notáveis. Não usava óculos e tinha olhos castanhos e, apesar de não ter dito uma só palavra, exibia um certo ar de superioridade e tédio. Uma adolescente típica. Toda de preto, a única cor nela eram os cabelos vermelho vivo.

-Eu sou a Lucy e aquela é minha irmã Molly. Nós moramos ali.- a pequena apontou para a casa ao lado da dele.

Se é que uma construção daquelas podia ser chamada de casa. Era de longe o maior imóvel da rua, dois andares de beleza e ainda por cima com o melhor jardim do bloco. Uma olhada para toda aquela grama verde e bem cuidada, os arbustos cirurgicamente podados e os canteiros com flores vermelhas e amarelas, e Oliver entendeu porque as meninas tinham escolhido seu gramado malcuidado para consertarem a bicicleta. Quem quer que fosse o responsável por aquele jardim premiado não gostaria nada se elas estragassem algo, mesmo que sem querer. Ainda estava com inveja do jardim alheio quando Lucy voltou a falar.

-Posso escrever no seu gesso? Eu tenho canetinhas e lápis colorido em casa, posso pegar e fazer uns desenhos. Ia ficar tão lindo.

-Lucy, deixa o moço em paz. Dá tchau pra ele, já tá na hora de entrar.- a mais velha falou pela primeira vez.

A pequena Lucy fez o biquinho mais fofo da história da humanidade e chutou o cascalho do chão, deu uma última olhada para o gesso de Oliver e depois abriu um largo sorriso.

-Eu já sei! Você devia vir jantar lá em casa. Nosso pai é o melhor cozinheiro do mundo!-ela exclamou como se tivesse acabado de descobrir a solução de um problema difícil.- Aí depois eu posso escrever no seu gesso.

Oliver soltou uma gargalhada, não sabia o que era mais engraçado a expressão animada de Lucy ou a contrariada de Molly.

-Eu adoraria, mas acho que seu pais iriam gostar de me conhecer antes. -piscou para Molly que balançou a cabeça embora até ela estivesse sorrindo.

-Lucy! Molly!- uma voz de mulher ecoou. As duas meninas olharam na direção da casa onde moravam, uma senhora com uniforme de empregada estava parada na varanda acenando para que elas voltassem.

-Acho que vocês tem que correr...

-Foi legal te conhecer, senhor Wood. Boa tarde!

Lucy correu atrás da irmã que ia levando a bicicleta. Quando estavam já na metade do jardim premiado de sua própria casa ela voltou a se virar e gritou:-Bem vindo ao bairro!

-Obrigado!

Esperou elas desaparecerem atrás da empregada antes de finalmente entrar em casa. Podia dizer que apesar de tudo aquele tinha sido um bom começo.

Acordou com o som inconfundível de batidas na porta. Levou alguns segundos para lembrar que lugar era aquele e porque estava deitado num colchão no meio de uma sala sem mobílias e cheia de caixas. Esfregou a mão nos olhos para afastar o sono e olhou para os números vermelhos piscando no relógio digital ao lado de sua cama improvisada. 20:15. Ótimo, tinha dormido durante seis horas direto e ainda assim estava se sentindo um lixo. Voltou a cobrir os olhos com o braço e virou o corpo, as luzes estavam apagadas e não estava fazendo barulho, tinha certeza de quem quer q fosse iria embora quando não recebesse resposta. Para a infelicidade de Oliver as batidas não pararam, na verdade depois de cinco minutos começaram a parecer mais fortes. Sinal claro de que a pessoa do outro lado estava ficando nervosa. Suspirou resignado com a derrota e resolveu levantar e anteder antes que quem quer que fosse resolvesse ligar para a polícia. Sabia muito bem como as pessoas do subúrbio eram chegadas numa tempestade no copo d'água.

-Já vaaaaaai... Já vai!- gritou para se fazer ouvir sobre o som das batidas.

O barulho infernal parou imediatamente, restando apenas o som de suas muletas batendo no chão enquanto se deslocava com dificuldade até a porta. Chegou a seu destino irritado e com uma sensação ruim na boca do estomago. Uma inquietação sem sentido que vinha sentindo desde o acidente. Abriu a porta pronto para mandar a pessoa embora, mas uma olhada para a figura parada na sua varanda foi o bastante para deixa-lo completamente mudo. Fazia 17 anos desde a última vez que tinha visto Percy Weasley, mas ali estava ele, como um pedaço do passado de volta à luz. Notou com satisfação que não era o único em choque com a surpresa e por algum motivo aquilo foi o bastante para traze-lo de volta ao presente. Soltou uma risada involuntária antes de falar.

-Percy? Percy Weasley?

Mesmo com a falta de iluminação onde estavam conseguiu ver o rosto do outro ficando vermelho de embaraço. Riu com vontade dessa vez. Só ele mesmo para ir dormir sentindo dor e acordar num episódio de Além da Imaginação, talvez precisasse mandar checar aqueles remédios.

-Mas... você... Wood!

Não era todo dia que alguém tinha a oportunidade de causar incapacidade comunicativa em Percy Weasley, por isso Oliver encostou na porta para aproveitar melhor a cena. Poderia ter ficado a noite inteira olhando o outro ficar cada vez mais vermelho e se atrapalhar com as palavras se seus olhos bem treinados não tivessem notado uma movimentação curiosa na janela da casa do outro lado da rua. Podia ver claramente uma senhora olhando para eles e chamando alguém , segundos depois um senhor apareceu ao lado dela e entregou um par de binóculos. Sentiu o queixo cair. Percy parou de balbuciar e olhou sobre o ombro, mas rapidamente voltou a encarar Oliver.

-São os Floyd, eles acham que são um tipo de vigilantes da vizinhança.

-Não brinca.

-É sério, daqui a pouco Margareth vai pegar o telefone e ligar para as amigas e logo nós estaremos estrelando Big Brother Suburbia.

Era só o que faltava na vida de Oliver.

-Olha, porque você não entra enquanto eu acendo as luzes?

-Hum, não acho uma boa ide...

-Entra logo Weasley. Não posso ficar muito tempo em pé e já extrapolei o limite assistindo você bater o recorde de vermelhidão e gagueira.

Abriu mais a porta e saiu do caminho dando espaço para o ruivo entrar, acendeu as luzes da varanda e da sala e se arrependeu imediatamente. A casa parecia ter passado por um terremoto, não lembrava de ter largado as caixas de qualquer jeito durante a mudança, nem daquele papel de parede rasgado, do carpete manchado ou da marca enorme de infiltração no teto. Para piorar tudo Percy estava parado no meio da sala olhando fixamente para a tal marca no teto, como se esperasse que alguma assombração de filme japonês saísse dela. Ele parecia completamente fora de lugar ali, com suas roupas limpas e bem cortadas. Não tinha mudado muito desde a escola, continuava alto e magro. Os cabelos ruivos tinham um corte de bom gosto e estavam tão bem penteados que Oliver sentiu vontade de meter a mão neles e desarruma-los só para ver a reação do outro. Os óculos antigos de armação grosseira tinham dado lugar a um de marca que combinava perfeitamente com o rosto mais maduro e o ar de homem de negócios. Era evidente que alguém tinha se dado muito bem na vida, alguém que não se chamava Wood. Sentiu a dor voltando lentamente.

-O que você está fazendo aqui afinal?-perguntou com animosidade, não conseguia mais aguentar todo aquele silêncio.

Percy, que parecia ter esquecido que não estava sozinho, desviou o olhar do teto e concentrou-se em Oliver. Seus olhos azuis estavam escuros, como o céu do lado de fora, só que sem o brilho romântico das estrelas e da lua. Estavam mais para tempestade prestes a se transformar em furacão. Ele tinha notado o tom da pergunta. "Ótimo, não queria mesmo ser sútil" pensou Oliver.

-Eu moro na casa ao lado.-o ruivo respondeu e apontou para a parede com o papel rasgado, na direção da casa do jardim perfeito.

-Que merda!-Oliver falou sem pensar.

-O que?-o rosto de Percy voltou a ficar vermelho, mas dessa vez não era de vergonha.

-O que?-Oliver usou a tática 29 do manual da desconversa.

-O que você acabou de dizer?

-Nada, você que falou que mora aqui do lado.

-Não, você disse mer...-e como um bom filhinho de mamãe, Percy engasgou com o palavrão.

Oliver mordeu a língua para impedir que uma gargalhada escapasse, mas olhar para a cara de ofendido do outro não estava ajudando seu autocontrole. A dor na perna tinha aumentado e sua mão esquerda estava começando a tremer, precisava mesmo tomar aquele remédio. Segurou as muletas com mais firmeza e foi até a cozinha sem se preocupar em olhar se estava sendo seguido. Conhecia aquele Weasley muito bem e sabia que ele não iria embora antes de dar pelo menos um sermão.

-Minha filha mais nova passou o jantar inteiro falando como o vizinho novo tinha um gesso lindo para ela pintar e como ele tinha prometido deixar que ela desenhasse no gesso em troca do jantar.

-Hahaha eu não disse isso não! Mas até que ela tem uma imaginação incrível.- "diferente de você', completou mentalmente.

Encheu um copo com água da bica, pegou dois comprimidos na cartela que tinha largado em cima da pia e engoliu tudo de um gole só.

-Mas isso ainda não explica porque você está aqui...

Pegou um copo de noodles de dentro de um sacola de supermercado que estava na bancada e ficou olhando em volta tentando lembrar se tinha trazido a chaleira ou dado ela junto com todas as coisas de cozinha que nunca tinha usado na vida. Acabou enchendo o copo com água da bica, colocou a mão em cima da tampa, sacodiu, espiou o resultado. Não parecia nada apetitoso, mas era o que tinha e ia ser aquilo mesmo. Pegou um garfo e espetou a massa dura que boiava na água fria.

-Ela ficou esperando você aparecer no quintal atrás da casa para poder te convidar para jantar, mas acabou ficando preocupada quando não viu nenhuma luz ou movimentação por horas.

Oliver engoliu o macarrão bravamente e encarou o ruivo. Pensou em comentar como as pessoas daquela rua pareciam não ter mais o que fazer além de espiar umas as vidas das outras. Mas no fundo se sentiu tocado que uma criança que tinha acabado de conhecer tivesse se importado tanto com seu bem estar. Mesmo que fosse com a intenção de transformar o gesso de sua perna numa pintura abstrata.

-Você vai comer mesmo isso? Essas coisas já são contra indicadas quando preparadas do jeito correto. Dessa forma criativa que você fez deve ser quase tóxica.

-Eu acabei de me mudar, não sei onde estão as coisas.- respondeu na defensiva.

Percy deu um espetáculo de olhada em volta. Depois abriu um sorriso cínico.

-É mesmo? Nem notei.

Oliver bateu o pote na pia e ficou aliviado quando metade do conteúdo voou longe.

-Escuta, se era só isso você pode fazer o favor de voltar para sua mansão agora que viu que não estou morto.

-Ótimo, vou dar a notícia para Lucy. E não se preocupe, elas não vão ficar vindo te perturbar.

-Não foram elas que vieram aqui me perturbar...

Percy não se deu ao trabalho de responder a provocação, deu meia volta e saiu da casa pisando firme. Quando Oliver trancou a porta viu o outro sendo recebido pelas filhas na varanda da própria casa, nem sinal de esposa. Mas isso não era surpresa, nenhuma mulher em sã consciência aguentaria Percy "Perfeito" Weasley por muito tempo. Encostou a testa na madeira e fechou os olhos. Com tanto lugar no mundo, tinha tido a sorte de comprar sua primeira casa bem ao lado daquele idiota e sua vida perfeita. A vida podia ser mais injusta?


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

"A vida nunca foi o que pensei.

Nunca foi o que eu desejei."

* * *

><p>A manhã seguinte foi um desfile de vizinhos sorridentes e interessados... Na vida dele. A tal senhora Floyd foi a primeira a aparecer. Chegou trazendo o marido e um bolo de frutas. Oliver preferia não receber visita alguma, mas seu estomago ficou imensamente feliz com o bolo. A falta de mobília impediu que Margareth e Phil ficassem mais do que o necessário, no entanto Wood teve que reconhecer que a mulher colocaria até os interrogadores da inquisição espanhola no chinelo. Em cinco minutos ela tinha conseguido saber mais da vida dele do que sua própria mãe. Colocou água para esquentar e foi procurar o pacote de chá preto e a garrafa de uísque.<p>

Cortou um pedaço do bolo e mordiscou enquanto escrevia _açúcar _na lista de compras que tinha prendido à porta da geladeira. Encheu uma xícara até a metade de uísque e completou com chá preto, engoliu três comprimidos para dor mesmo que uma voz irritante no fundo de sua mente insistisse em dizer que ele não devia fazer aquilo. Não deu ouvidos porque quem ficava escutando e obedecendo vozes era louco e se ele não era louco então não ia ficar obedecendo voz alguma. Estava em sua terceira xícara e na metade do bolo quando uma nova leva de vizinhos chegou.

Ao meio dia já tinha recebido visita da rua inteira, menos de uma certa família. Mas ele também estava pouco se importando, não queria mesmo nenhuma visita de Weasley algum. Trancou a porta e depois de tomar mais três comprimidos e outra xícara de uísque com chá deitou para tirar um cochilo.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos já era noite e sua cabeça latejava tanto quanto sua perna. Um gosto amargo dominava sua boca. Levantou com um pouco mais de dificuldade do que de costume e viu o mundo girar. Ficou parado se apoiando nas muletas com firmeza até estar seguro de que podia andar sem cair. A temperatura tinha caído bastante e o som da chuva batendo no telhado enchia a casa. Estava na hora de tomar um banho antes que ficasse muito tarde. Ligou o aquecedor a caminho do banheiro, sentou-se na tampa do vaso e encostou as muletas na parede. Tirou o moletom da Yard que estava usando desde o hospital e as duas camisas que tinha por baixo. Depois olhou para a calça como alguém olha uma cobra, suava frio só em lembrar como tinha sido difícil coloca-la e agora teria que tirar... Por que tinham liberado ele afinal? No hospital tudo era mais fácil, talvez devesse ter pego de presente uma daquelas camisolas, duvidava que alguém vizinho iria se convidar para entrar se ele atendesse a porta com a bunda de fora. Voltou a olhar para a calça e sentiu um desanimo enorme tomando conta de seu corpo.

Resolveu tomar mais uma dose do remédio antes do banho. Pegou novamente as muletas e foi até a cozinha, o ar da casa estava bem mais quente com o aquecedor ligado, mas a friagem de antes parecia ter se instalado em seus ossos assim como a dor. Revirou os olhos quando escutou as batidas na porta da frente, aquela gente não tinha vergonha? O relógio na parede da cozinha marcava 22:03. Decidiu que não ia abrir. Passou direto pela sala e entrou na cozinha, pegou a garrafa de uísque na pia e engoliu mais comprimidos. Quase engasgou quando alguém bateu no vidro da porta dos fundos. Olhou irritado na direção e sua noite piorou progressivamente, Percy Weasley acenou de volta. Pensou seriamente em fingir que não tinha visto, mas o ruivo levantou as mãos e mostrou que tinha uma travessa de comida. Foi o bastante para seu estomago traidor roncar de alegria.

Deixou que ele entrasse.

-Desculpe interromper seu jantar tão nutritivo de álcool e anti-inflamatórios.

-Boa noite para você também, Percy. –Oliver cruzou os braços e encostou na porta. –Não está meio tarde para você sair de casa debaixo de chuva e vir aqui me incomodar? Principalmente depois de ter dito que não iria fazer isso?

Percy desviou o olhar reprovador da garrafa de bebida e virou-se para ele, seu rosto estava vermelho apesar de seus olhos demonstrarem surpresa.

-Você não costumava ser tão amargo...

-As pessoas mudam.

-É, mudam.- ele entregou a travessa para Oliver e caminhou de volta a porta.- Bem, eu só vim me desculpar por ontem. E agora eu já fiz isso, então... –fez um sinal aleatório com a mão e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Oliver balançou a cabeça e se aproximou para trancar a porta, mas antes que tivesse a oportunidade, Percy estava de volta.

-Eu esqueci de entregar isso.- ele tirou um papel dobrado de dentro do bolso da calça e entregou a Oliver. Sua mão molhada de chuva estava gelada e causou arrepio no moreno.

Antes que ele tivesse a oportunidade de perguntar o que era aquilo, Percy já tinha sumido de vista, engolido pela escuridão da noite fria. Desdobrou o papel e sentiu uma pontada dolorosa de vergonha ao ver um desenho seu, com gesso enfeitado e tudo, e" Espero que você fique bom logo" numa letra infantil. Olhou na direção da casa de Percy e mesmo com a chuva viu a silhueta de Lucy numa das janelas do primeiro andar. Ela acenou animada quando o viu.

Oliver foi dormir com o coração pesado.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**  
>"Tinha um plano, não pude segui-lo<br>Tinha um sonho, era vazio  
>Todo lugar parecia lugar nenhum<br>Tudo era tão tedioso"

* * *

><p>O campo de futebol tinha esvaziado rapidamente depois do fim do jogo. Como se não bastasse terem perdido ainda tinha a chuva que vinha caindo sem parar desde a noite anterior. Gelando a animação de todos. Principalmente a dele, aquele tinha sido seu último ano, ele tinha certeza que conseguiria. Certeza que colocaria seu nome no hall da fama da Grifinória. E agora tudo estava perdido. Só sobrava ele e as poças lamacentas cada vez maiores no campo.<p>

-Se estiver tentando se afogar, está fazendo isso errado.

-Se você veio rir, chegou tarde.

-Por que eu faria isso?

-Você sempre aparece quando estou humilhado. É algum tipo de superpoder seu?

O silêncio que se estendeu depois disso foi provavelmente o mais longo que alguém já experimentou na presença daquele Weasley em questão. Começou a pensar que talvez o outro tivesse ido embora quando escutou os passos se aproximarem e pararem próximo a sua cabeça. Abriu os olhos e viu Percy olhando-o de cima, tinha as faces vermelhas e o uniforme impecável como se nem a chuva ousasse toca-lo. Trazia um guarda-chuva vermelho aberto.

-Ou talvez você só consiga me notar quando todos os outros vão embora.

Oliver pensou ter escutado um soluço de choro no meio das palavras, mas afastou a possibilidade. Percy Weasley era orgulhoso demais para chorar na frente de qualquer um. Arregalou os olhos e girou para o lado quando notou o que o outro ia fazer. A lama atingiu seu rosto quando o guarda-chuva bateu na poça ao seu lado. Sentou rapidamente pronto para uma briga, mas quando olhou em volta o ruivo já estava longe. Quando finalmente resolveu voltar ao dormitório as luzes já estavam apagadas, fez questão de acender a luz do abajur e fazer o maior barulho possível, mas seus esforços foram ignorados. Percy estava coberto até o nariz e não deu o menor sinal de vida.

Oliver acordou sobressaltado com o barulho do despertador, chegou a rolar para fora do colchão e por pouco não mergulhou de cara no chão. Nunca se sentiu tão feliz por não ter uma cama. Aquele costumava ser um sonho recorrente quando era recém-formado de Hogwarts, todas as vezes que sentia o mínimo de remorso sonhava com aquele momento. Mas fazia anos desde a última vez e o retorno dele obviamente tinha muito a ver com os acontecimentos dos últimos dias.

Ao invés de tomar café resolveu tomar sol no quintal atrás de casa enquanto pensava se devia ou não se dar por vencido e ligar para Angelina e os caras da delegacia pedindo ajuda. Piscou por dois segundos e quando voltou a abrir os olhos Molly Weasley II estava lhe encarando por cima do muro de pedras rusticas que separava o quintal de trás das duas casas.

-Dia, senhor Wood.

-Oliver.-a voz saiu rouca, ainda sonolenta.

-Hum?

-Oliver, eu prefiro Oliver. Senhor Wood ainda é o meu pai.

-Oh!-ela sorriu.-Certo então... Oliver, já almoçou?

Seu estômago traidor achou que aquele era o momento certo de se pronunciar roncando tão alto quanto um trovão. Molly soltou uma gargalhada.

-Vou entender isso como 'Não'.

Dez minutos depois estava limpando os pés num capacho de boas vindas antes de pisar no chão imaculado da casa de Percy Weasley. Se por fora o lugar parecia uma mansão, por dentro... **era**.

Passaram por um hall de entrada espetacular, Oliver teve que parar um pouco e contar até dez para não voltar correndo para sua própria casa. Só aquele cômodo era do tamanho do apartamento onde ele tinha vivido os últimos 15 anos. O piso de madeira nobre e escura brilhava refletindo a luz do lustre de cristais que pendia do teto iluminando o hall e a escada que levava ao segundo andar. As paredes brancas davam um ar clássico aos detalhes em madeira, um carpete cor de areia cobria os degraus e fazia par com o tapete retangular que enfeitava parte do chão e protegia a madeira dos pés de um aparador rustico e duas poltronas convidativas. A parede em frente a escada era dominada por um grande espelho e Ollie só fechou a boca quando viu o próprio reflexo embasbacado nele.

Molly estava parada no fim do corredor no que claramente era uma ampla sala de jantar. Não que houvesse alguma surpresa ali, Weasleys não eram só famosos pela cor dos cabelos, mas também por serem numerosos. Ter uma mesa grande e muitas cadeiras era praticamente pré-requisito dos integrantes da família. A parede em frente a mesa tinha cinco pilastras separadas por quatro janelas inteiras, sendo duas delas na verdade portas de vidro que davam para o terreno de grama bem cuidada atrás da casa. Nada do ar de abandono que reinava no mato atrás da casa de Oliver. Ele ainda nem tinha saído do hall, mas já se sentia fora de lugar e tinha a impressão de que iria sujar todo o tapete quando o cruzasse seguindo Molly.

-É... Acho que vou tirar os sapatos, não quero suj...

A garota revirou os olhos.

-Que besteira, você sabe que mora uma menina de seis anos nessa casa? Todo ano as paredes tem que ser pintadas porque quando acabam as folhas qualquer superfície branca serve para desenhar.

Oliver sentiu o queixo cair de surpresa e não conseguiu conter uma risada ao imaginar a cara de Percy toda vez que chegava em casa e encontrava as paredes desenhadas.

-Se tirar os sapatos vai ficar com os pés frios e você tem que se manter aquecido agora durante a recuperação não é?

Fez que sim com a cabeça. Não sabia se ficava mais surpreso por estar diante de uma adolescente que se importava com o bem estar alheio ou porque diante do tom autoritário ele tinha obedecido sem pestanejar. Era obvio que aquela tinha muito do pai. Avançou lentamente sempre prestando atenção ao seu redor. Molly abriu duas portas de correr e eles entraram numa sala de estar ampla, mas aconchegante, a cor branca e o tom da madeira escuro também reinavam ali. Um arranjo enorme de lírios enfeitava a mesa de centro e ficava em frente a uma grande e convidativa lareira. Ela estava acesa, mas o ar da sala ainda não estava quente o bastante.

-Eu acendi antes de ir te convidar, esses dias tem feito bastante frio não é?

Molly comentou enquanto voltava a puxar as portas da sala, mantendo o ar quente ali com eles, como se tivesse lido seu pensamento. Sorriu e apontou para um sofá branco de aparência convidativa e cheio de almofadas com capas coloridas.

-Não precisa ir comigo para a cozinha, só vou colocar a lasanha no forno e voltar. Fique a vontade!

Enfiou a mão atrás de duas almofadas e tirou de lá um controle remoto. Apontou o objeto para uma televisão que Oliver nem tinha notado antes e ligou o aparelho, selecionou um canal de esportes e depois entregou o controle para ele. Que continuou parado perto do sofá sem saber bem o que fazer apenas assistindo a garota entrar em outro cômodo. Só naquele momento que chegou a uma conclusão que estava obvia desde que ela aparecera em sua casa.

-Você está sozinha?

Ouviu barulho de panelas batendo e uma porta fechando com força. Podia até imagina-la revirando os olhos enquanto gritava a resposta.

-Claro que não, você está aqui!

Foi a vez dele de revirar os olhos antes de se aproximar da passagem que dava para a cozinha. A garota estava de costas para ele, encostada na pia. A cozinha era espaçosa, seguia os tons de cores do resto da casa e extremamente bem iluminada graças as janelas inteiras que dominavam toda a parede esquerda. Via claramente sua casa dali e ela parecia mais triste e abandonada do que nunca. Viu um banco alto encostado perto de uma bancada e próximo a uma das janelas. Sentiu o rosto esquentar levemente, Lucy tinha sentado ali e acenado para ele na noite anterior. Voltou o olhar para a Weasley presente antes que mergulhasse na culpa.

-Você entendeu o que eu disse.

Molly continuou lavando o que parecia ser vários tipos de verduras e respondeu sem olhar na direção dele.

-Aos domingos meu pai tem levado a Lucy num templo budista.

De todas as respostas que poderia receber aquela não tinha passado nem perto de cruzar a mente de Oliver.

-O que?

Perguntou um pouco mais alto do que queria, sem nem ter chances de esconder sua surpresa com a revelação. Molly riu alto e olhou sobre o ombro.

-Mês passado foi uma igreja agnóstica. Esse mês é o templo budista e o que vem acho que eles vão assistir alguns encontros numa sinagoga.

Oliver tinha certeza que seu rosto ficaria preso em uma expressão de surpresa eterna depois daquilo. Molly riu novamente e dessa vez foi da cara dele.

-Informação demais? Desculpe.

-Não é que... Eu realmente não esperava por isso... Seu pai sempre pareceu...

-Ateu?-ela perguntou ainda rindo, não parecia ofendida.

Oliver fez que sim com a cabeça e observou enquanto ela fechava a água e cortava as verduras grosseiramente antes de coloca-las numa travessa.

-Ele continua sendo. Mas você conhece o resto da nossa família, a vó Molly principalmente detestou a ideia de nós sermos criadas sem religião. Mas meu pai sempre teimoso se recusou a 'impor' uma religião e decidiu que se era para nós termos alguma então tínhamos o direito de escolher.

-Se recusou a impor... Estamos falando do mesmo Percy?

Percebeu que tinha falado demais quando a garota parou o que fazia e virou o corpo em sua direção secando as mãos antes de responder. O rosto sério já sem nenhuma sombra do bom humor de antes.

-As pessoas mudam.

-Não sei sobre isso.- comentou olhando para o pé engessado e apertando levemente a muleta.

-Talvez porque você não tenha mudado o bastante.

Levantou o rosto e se viu encarando os olhos da adolescente. E mesmo tendo passado anos sob o olhar implacável da professora MacGonnagal, nunca se sentiu tão julgado quanto naquele momento. Sentiu o rosto inteiro esquentar, sabia que até suas orelhas deviam estar vermelhas. Apesar da fome começou a se arrepender de ter ido ali.

-Por que você me convidou para o almoço?

-Porque a Lucy ficou chateada ontem. Quando o papai voltou ele parecia irritado e ela ficou achando que ele brigou com você. Pra provar que estava tudo bem ele prometeu te convidar para o almoço hoje.

Ele ficou em silêncio absorvendo o que ela havia dito. O embaraço deu lugar ao pesar. Gostaria de culpar a dor pela forma que tinha tratado Percy, mas sabia que tinha sido grosso porque queria. Pensou em voltar para a sala e sentar um pouco no sofá como ela havia convidado a fazer antes, mas antes que pudesse se recolher e esconder do olhar acusador, Molly voltou a falar.

-Olha, ontem nossos tios ficaram enchendo a cabeça dela de histórias de quando você estudava em Hogwarts e quando eles disseram que você e o papai eram do mesmo ano e dividiam um dormitório... Vamos dizer que isso foi o bastante para ela concluir que vocês dois só podiam ser melhores amigos.

Oliver arregalou os olhos surpreso. Molly revirou os dela e a expressão séria deu lugar a uma de resignação.

-Eu conheço o meu pai muito bem e apesar de ter te visto apenas uma vez, sei que esse sonho da Lucy está muito longe da verdade.

-Você é muito esperta. –comentou com admiração.

-Obrigada, puxei aos meus pais. –ela piscou antes de voltar a se virar e terminar o que fazia.

Oliver aproveitou o momento para voltar para a sala. Sim estava fugindo de uma adolescente. Mas em sua defesa era uma adolescente extremamente inteligente e de olhar frio e penetrante. Reconheceu o programa que estava passando, mas não se interessou, era uma reprisa da semana anterior. Tinha assistido quando ainda estava no hospital. Olhou em volta reparando nos detalhes e seus olhos pararam nos porta-retratos em cima da lareira e espalhados pelas paredes. Espiou por cima do ombro e viu que Molly ainda estava ocupada. _Por que não?_

Se aproximou da lareira. A primeira foto era Percy com a família no dia que eles dois tinham se formado em Hogwarts. Lembrava de ter ficado surpreso porque até Bill e Charlie tinham aparecido para prestigiar o irmão. A segunda foto era parecida, Percy numa beca de formatura cercado pela família, mas nessa todos estavam um pouco mais velhos, Percy estava abraçado a uma jovem loira de olhos castanhos e o prédio atrás deles não era Hogwarts. Ao lado dessa foto tinha uma de Percy e a mesma loira vestidos de noivos na porta de uma igreja, Weasleys e outras pessoas que Oliver não reconhecia sorriam animados. Wood engoliu em seco.

Pelo visto estava errado. Percy era casado e feliz. Não divorciado como ele imaginara. Continuou passando os olhos pelas fotos.

O casal sorridente com colares havaianos na praia. Percy abraçando a mulher grávida. Ele sentado na beira da cama com um sorriso enorme no rosto e ela reclinada em alguns travesseiros, com olhar cansado e um bebê careca e de rosto vermelho no colo. A seguir uma foto de uma menininha ruiva num vestido de boneca sentada no colo da mulher loira. Então para surpresa de Oliver bem ao lado dessa foto tinha uma de Percy e uma mulher de cabelos castanhos se beijando na porta do cartório central. Reconheceu o lugar porque sempre passava por ele no caminho de seu antigo apartamento.

Oliver franziu a testa. Não. Não podia ser.

A foto a seguir era Percy com a mesma morena sentada em seu colo, a mulher exibia uma barriga modesta, mas estava evidentemente grávida. Mas a maior diferença entre a foto anterior e aquela era que a mulher tinha um lenço cobrindo a cabeça e a aparência de estar bem doente. A última foto em cima da lareira era Percy sentado num sofá bem velho, seu rosto estava cansado e exibia olheiras enormes, seus lábios estavam contorcidos em um sorriso fraco e ele segurava um bebê ruivo embrulhado numa manta colorida. Estava sozinho.

Oliver apertou a muleta com força enquanto encaixava as peças daquele quebra-cabeça.

-Aquela é a Audrey, mãe da Lucy. A loira nas outras fotos é a minha mãe, Penelope. Ela está viva. A Audrey não. –a voz de Molly soou de algum ponto atrás dele.

Foi salvo de ter que responder alguma coisa quando a voz animada de Lucy ecoou pela casa.

-CHEGAMOOOOOOOOOOS!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota a Autora:<strong>

Demorei só 2 anos para postar esse cptlo. Desculpem! Ele já estava pronto e eu nem sei porque não atualizei. Acho que não gostei muito dele na época que escrevi.


End file.
